The Price To Pay
by Legendary Myth
Summary: Shizuo likes Izaya. But Izaya has something else going on in his mind. But when his plan goes wrong he's the one who has to pay the price. I really don't know how to write a summary. Shizaya. Do Rate and Review.


Okay another story. this has been in my mind for a long time.

And unfortunately I do not own Durarara. I wish i did XD

Enjoy!

-Izaya's POV-

I saw Shizuo standing near the door. I looked towards him. His honey eyes staring straight into mine. I felt as if I'd just break. "Shizu-" there was a pause. I couldn't talk much. His gaze still set on me. "You're back?" my breath got fast. _He's come back. For me. He's here, for me. He loves me. _This was all I could think. I loved him. And no one would change the fact that he loved me too. I know it. He does. He did confess it to me. In fact, he's confessing right now. "Izaya~ I love you…" Shizuo said as he stepped closer to me. My heart started pounding. "Izaya-kun~" he said with his silk like voice. He was not wearing his usual bartender suit. Rather was wearing a u-neck blue shirt with black jeans. This made him look even hotter.

"Shizu" as I was about to say something I felt his warm grasp against my skin. I felt his lips against mine. He held me tightly around my waist and I rested my arms around his neck. And soon our fiery passion started. Between lip locks, Shizuo was able to say two things: "Bed; now." He pushed me along the walls and threw me on my bed. He red in the face and his reaction showed as emotions over came him. Shizuo climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. I could see, he was already hard. We kissed passionately as he peeled off our shirts, lips crashing time after time, barely sparing more than a couple of seconds to breathe when we had to. His tongue fighting with mine, craving for more. I moaned a little. Slowly, and almost instinctively, his lips traveled down to my neck, lining my collarbone, and down towards the pink buds that stood straight with pleasure.

His pale cold hands toughed my nipples, making me moan in ecstasy….

-Shinra's POV-

"He's at it again right". I asked Celty who gave a worried look to me. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine… I promise!" I looked towards her and grabbed her petal like smooth hands. "I promise" I whispered. She left. I knew she was tensed. But what could I do? This was Izaya's fault after all. I could hear Izaya's moans till the hall way. I left. As I sat behind Celty I told her to take us home. As we reached my place I sat on the couch and began pondering on how did this start.

"Celty… " I said. She looked towards me.

"Hmm?" she typed

"I want you to take out Izaya's memories with Shizuo…"

"But why?!" she typed, she was infuriated.

"Because I want to know what happened and why did things turn out like this." I said. I, too, was very worried about the condition now Izaya was in.

-Celty's POV-

I was scared. I didn't want to take out that poor little thing's memories. I wonder why Shinra asked me to take out his memories. I went into his room. He was lying on his bed. He was wearing, for the first time, a tea-pink shirt with white Capri. His petite body figure completely noticeable. As I went closer, I saw his innocent face. He looked so calm. He was wearing his twin rings. But there was also another one on his ring finger. It rather looked like a plastic ring.

I sat near him. "Huh…" I thought. I placed my hands on his head. And in a moment all of his memories were with me. Some horrible and some blissful. Izaya moved a little. "_Shit_" I thought and I ran out of Izaya's room.

As I went to Shinra's room, I saw him sitting there in front of his lap top.

"Ah… Celty you're back"

[Yeah]

"Did you get the memories?"

[I really don't know why you want them]

"It is important… I want to know what got Izaya into this situation"

[B-but]

"Now, now, Celty, don't argue and give it to me"

I sighed. I didn't want to use my powers for this kind of thing. But Shinra asked me to and I would obey him no matter what.

I placed my hands over his laptop and with a flick a video started.

"Thanks my dear wife 3 3 "

I left.

-Shinra's POV-

_Huh._ I wonder what's wrong with her. It's not like I'm committing a crime. I forwarded some of the events and stopped until I saw Shizuo stand in front of Izaya.

{Inside the memories}

"Izaya" Shizuo said as he proceeded towards Izaya.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan… why so serious?" Izaya said with the same smirk.

"Let's go to your place to talk" Shizuo looked towards the ground. Izaya was startled to hear why Shizuo was asking this kind of thing.

"Uh? Um? Sure…" Izaya agreed and gestured towards his car.

They sat in Izaya's car and left. Izaya could see Shizuo sit beside him. Shizuo was not looking at Izaya rather he was calm and was looking outside the window. "What is he thinking?" Izaya thought to himself.

"Shizu-Chan?" he finally broke the silence. "Hm" Shizuo said, still not looking towards him. "What are you thinking and why are you ignoring me? You're in _my_ car rightnow you know..." Izaya got a bit angry. But Shizuo still didn't look towards Izaya. Izaya saw Shizuo part his lips to say something but instead he sighed and kept looking outside the window. "_k... if that's how you want it to be..._" usually Izaya didn't care if someone ignored him. But Shizuo ignoring him was really not digestable. "_Let's play a game with Shizu-chan_"Izaya thought and smirked.

"Please stop the car here... " he said to the driver. "Yes, Master" the driver said and stopped the car.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan... would you do me a favour?" he said childishly.

"Um... Sure" Shizuo looked towards him. He knew he couldn't deny this request. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um... go inside this building you see... I went to meet one of my clients here yesterday in room 104 and my mobile is left there... no one lives there now... so just go there and quickly grab my phone... k?" he said with an innocent smile on his face.

Shizuo blushed a little. "K-kay!" he said and departed from the car.

"_Shizu-chan is up for a surprise_" Izaya thought as he looked towards the bartender enter the building.

i'm really sorry for the short chapter. but gotta keep the suspense :P

Do R & R

Shizuo: yeah or else this thing would go to the sulking corner and sulk

Me: rude shizuo! how dare you call me a thing?

Shizuo: like this... this thing is stupid *points towards me*

Izaya: okay u both you dont have to fight.

me: all in all do rate and review :) and if you do you'll get a Kiss from shizuo


End file.
